Maybe I was Wrong to
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora dan Riku mendapatkan sedikit masalah ketika hari Halloween. Ada sebuah heartless hampir mengacaukan festival! Meraka harus menghentikan heartless itu dan mencari tau siapakah yang telah mengontrol heartless itu. Friendship dan Romance! R&R.


**Author Note :** Happy Halloween! This story I make because I was wonder what it feel going to Halloween festival at school.  
Special thank for Ruise-chan! If you read this please repiu my story Ruise-chan, because this story was from your idea! I hope everyone like my story.  
Please read and review my story!!

**Summary**: Sora dan Riku mendapatkan sedikt masalah ketika hari Halloween. Ada sebuah heartless hampir mengacaukan festival! Meraka harus menghentikan heartless itu dan mencari tau siapakah yang telah mengontrol heartless itu. Friendship dan Romance!! R&R.

**

* * *

Maybe I was wrong to**

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu setelah aku mengalahkan Xemnes. Aku dan yang lainnya kembali kedunia masing-masing. Kita kembali ke hari-hari yang biasa sebelum heartless muncul. Kembali ke kehidupan yang normal...

Terkadang aku merindukan hari hari yang dulu, memburu heartless bersama Donald dan Goofy. Aku sungguh merindukan mereka, kehidupan sekolah sungguh membosankan, tapi aku sungguh bersyukur bisa kembali ke Destiny Island. Aku bisa bersama keluargaku lagi. Mereka sangat menghawatirkanku karna di pertualanganku tak pernah sekalipun aku menemui mereka, aku jaga tak pernah memberitau mereka apa saja yang telah aku lakukan. Sekarang tak ada lagi heartless, jadi aku tak perlu memberitaukan mereka. Benar-benar damai tampa heartless...

"Wow... aku sungguh tak sabar akan hari Halloween!!" Kata seorang cewek berambut merah, dia amat ceria.

"Benar Kairi! Aku harap tahun ini bakalan keren." Aku jadi semangat.

"Tahun ini mungkin aku akan memakai kostum seperti penyihir. Bagaimana denganmu dan Riku?"

"Mungkin tahun ini aku akan jadi vampire, Kalau Riku... Aku tak tau..."

"Aku amat penasaran bakalah jadi apa dia tahun ini!" Dia terlihat penasaran.

"Ya aku juga Kairi, dia tak mau memberitau kostum apa yang akan dia pakai tahun ini."

Kita berjalan menuju kelas, kami melihat Riku sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan sebuah kertas, tetapi begitu dia melihat kami mendekat, dia menyembunyikannya. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah dia sedang menggambar sesuatu?

"Pagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi." Aku dan Kairi mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Kairi amat penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya menggambar sesuatu. Kalian berdua tak dapat melihatnya karna rahasia."

"Aw... ayolah, bisakah kita mengintipnya sedikit?"

"Tidak, besok hari Halloween. Kalian berdua bias melihatnya pada hari Halloween, harus menunggu besok lo."

"Sora katakana sesuatu, jangan hanya diam." Kairi melihat ke aku.

Uh... apa yang harus aku katakan? "Um..."

"Ya?" Riku tersenyum sinis.

Aku jadi bingung apa yang harus aku katakan... "Bisakah kita..."

"Ya? Apakah itu?" dia memplototin aku, itu membuatku salah tingkah.

"Uh... mengabaikan saja Kairi?" aku melihat ke arahnya.

Kairi Menghela napas. "Ok deh... jika kau berkata demikian..."

Kami melihat guru memasuki kelas. "Baiklah anak-anak, kembalilah kalian kebangku kalian masing-masing." Kelaspun dimulai...

xXxXxXxXx

Ketika jam makan siang, kami menuju kantin bareng-bareng. Aku melihat Selphie, Wakka, dan Tidus juga makan siang disini. Kami memutuskan bergabung dan membicarakan tentang hari Halloween.

"Kalian tau, tahun ini aku akan menjadi peri! Tidus dan Wakka akan menjadi bajak laut lagi tahun ini..." Selphie menghela napas.

"Hey Sora, bukankah aneh menjadi peri di hari Halloween?" Tidus mengatakannya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya, Selphie memotongnya. "Tapi ini tetaplah kostum!!" Dia terlihat marah sedikit.

"Tapi ini hari Halloween Selphie!"

"Aku tau! Tapi bukan berarti harus memakai kostum yang serem tau!"

Merekapun bertengkar untuk beberapa menit...

"Sudahlah kalian berdua..." Wakka berusaha menghentikan mereka. "...jika kalian mempertengkarkan hal yang sama melulu, tak akan ada akhirnya."

"Tapi!!" mereka mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Teman-teman... tolong hentikan, ya?" Riku berusaha membantu Wakka.

Aku juga berusaha membantu. "Besokkan hari Halloween, kita seharusnya bersenang-senang, bukan bertengkarkan? Jadi tolong kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar."

"Baiklah..." mereka saling bertatapan dan meminta maaf.

"Begitu lebih baik!" kataku dengan senyum. "Kita harus kembali ke kelas, sebelum guru datang..."

Mereka semua setuju. Kita menuju ke kelas bersama. Waktu menuju ke kelas, Selphie dan Tidus bertengkar lagi. Apa yang bias kita lakukan hanya menghela napas saat melihat mereka bertengkar sekali lagi.

xXxXxXxXx

Jam sekolah berakhir, kita pada pulang ke rumah masing-masing…

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Kairi mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kami.

"Kay…" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Jalan ke rumahku dan Riku sama, jadi kamipun berjalan bersama setiap pulang sekolah…

"Hey Riku, kenapa kau tak menanyakan kostumku. Apakah kamu tak ingin tau?"

"Ya~ kurasa aku akan menunggunya. Lagipula, hari Halloweenkan besok."

"Oh…" Kamipun menjadi membisu selama perjalanan…

Belakangan, hubunganku dengan Riku amat aneh. Dia maupun aku sangat jarang berbicara, kita tak pernah bertengkar. Jadi mengapa belakangan ini hubunganku dengan Riku terasa aneh?

"Sampai jumpa besok Sora." Dia menuju arah yang lain.

"Kay…"

Aku memasuki rumahku,tiba-tiba aku mencium sesuatu yang enak saat memasuki rumah. Sepertinya ibuku sedang memasak sesuatu, sepertinya sih kue.

"Aku pulang!"

Aku menuju arah dapur, aku lihat ibuku sedang memanggang sesuatu. Aku mengambil segelas air dan minum.

"Bagaimana harimu sayang?" Ibuku menanyaku.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi mungkin besok bakalan keren. Semua orang yang di sekolah amatlah semangat menunggu hari esok! Bu, bolehkah aku pulang tengah malam besok?"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, lagian itu hanya sekali dalam setahun." Kata ibuku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih bu. Apakah kue-kue ini untuk besok?"

"itu benar sayang, kau taukan kalau besok bakalan banyak anak-anak datang dan meminta kue atau permen."

"Ya aku tau… kurasa aku akan menyiapkan kostum untuk besok." Aku menuju kamarku.

Butuh beberapa jam untuk menyiapkan semua asesoris untuk kostumku. "Taring palsu… topeng…" aku memeriksa ulang apakah ada yang kurang. "Kurasa sudah semua…"

"Sora! Sudah waktunya makan malam!" ibuku memanggilku.

"Ya!!" sahutku

Aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Kulihat ayahku sudah pulang. "Selamat datang ayah."

"Ya… bagaimana harimu Sora." Dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan ibuku.

"Seperti biasa." Aku menjawab sama dengan jawabanku sebelumnya. "Apakah ayah mau kopi?"

"Ya, dan tetap dengan sedikit gula." Dia tersenyum terhadapku.

"Kay…" aku menuju dapur dan membuatkannya kopi. Setelah itu kami makan bersama.

Sewaktu makan, orang tuaku menanyakan soal kostumku, mereka bertanya apakah aku membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Yah, semenjak aku kembali ke Destiny Island, aku amat jarang meminta bantuaan mereka. Mulai dari pekerjaan rumah, Uang (Sora mempunyai banyak uang setelah perjalannya yang panjang) dan kostumku juga. Aku menjadi lebih mandiri semenjak perjalananku yang panjang.

"Apakah kau yakin tak membutuhkan apa-apa?" Mereka menanyakannya lagi.

"Ya, aku amat yakin." Aku senyum kearah mereka.

Aku membantu ibuku membersihkan meja dan membantu mencuci piring-piring kotor. Setelah selesai aku menuju kamarku dan bergegas tidur.

xXxXxXxXx

Aku membuka mataku, aku melihat cahaya matahari memasuki kamarku dari jendela. Aku melihat jam berapakah sekarang, sudah jam 6 pagi. Aku menuju arah kamar mandi dan mandi. Aku menyalakan shower, air yang hangat mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Airnya terasa nyaman dan hangat…

"Hari ini halloween…" aku berkata ke diriku sendiri.

Ya, Festival Halloween malam ini, tetapi tetap saja aku masih harus sekolah pagi ini. Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk dan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Aku menuju keluar dari kamarku dan kearah ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Pagi bu." Aku duduk dibangku. "apakah ayah belum bangun?"

"Dia sedang mandi." Ibuku memberikanku sebuah sandwich.

"Makasih…"

Setelah aku selesai makan, aku angsung menuju sekolah. "aku pergi bu."

"Hati-hati sayang…"

Begitu keluar dari rumah aku langsung melihat Riku, sepertinya Riku menungguku disini dari tadi.

"Pagi..." Sahutnya

"Pagi juga, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan kostummu untuk malam ini Riku?" kita berjalan bersama-sama.

"Yup, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah…"

Kita jadi membisu selama perjalanan. Sebelum kami memasuki gerbang sekolah, kami melihat seseorang sedang menunggu kami.

"Selamat pagi!" katanya dengan wajah ceria.

"Selamat pagi Kai." Kai adalah singkatan nama Kairi, terkadang aku suka menyingkat namanya.

Kamipun memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama-sama. Ketika kami mau memasuki kelas, Tiba-tiba Tidus, Selphie dan Wakka berlari ke arah kami.

"Guys! Kami mendengar ada hantu yang muncul!" Kata Tidus.

"Ya! Hantunya muncul dan seorang guru melihatnya! Dan munculnya dikelas kita!" Selphie sangat semangat. "Sepertinya hantunya seumuran seperti kita! Hantunya berusaha menyerang guru itu, tetapi guru itu berhasil lolos dari hantu itu. Mungkin hantu itu akan muncul malam ini!"

"Mungkin kita bisa menangkap hantu itu, mungkin hantu itu palsu dan hanya berusaha menakut-nakuti." Kata Wakka sambil mengira-ngira.

"menangkap… hantu?" Riku heran. "aku rasa hantu itu tidak nyata deh…" Riku menghela napas.

"Tapi hantu benar-benar nyata Riku…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan hantu Sora?" mereka menjadi heran.

"yah… begitulah."

"Dimana?" mereka menanyakannya secara bersamaan.

"Suatu tempat, tetapi bukan di Destiny Island."

"Aw… kau pasti bercanda!" kata Selphie tak mempercayaiku.

Aku sedikit tertawa. "itu terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak. Ayou kita kekelas, pasti gurunya hampir masuk…"

Kami semuapun menuju kelas bareng-bareng…

xXxXxXxXx

Ketika makan siang, Kairi menanyakan apakah yang aku katakana tentang 'hantu itu benar-benar ada_'_.

"Yup, aku bertemu sama hantu di Halloween Town, mereka tidak berbahaya, hanya berusaha menakut-nakutiku. Tempat itu benar-benar penuh dengan berbagai macam tentang Halloween, benar –benar keren setiap kali kau pergi kesana. Disana juga ada Christmas Town, aku bertemu Santa clause disana."

"Wow… sangat keren. Aku harap suatu saat aku bisa bertemu Santa clause!" katanya sedikit cemburu. "ngomong-ngomong, dimanakah Riku? Aku kira dia akan makan siang dengan kita."

"aku tak tau, aku rasa dia sedang melakukan sesuatu dikelas. Aku lihat dia masih disana saat kita menuju kantin." Aku menghela napas. "aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa sih yang dia lakukan di kelas. Kerasa aku akan mengecek dia, tidak apa-apakan kalau aku meninggalkan kamu sebentar?"

"Ya, aku akan menunggu kalian disini." Katanya senyum.

Aku meninggalkannya dan menuju kelas. Aku melihat Riku sedang melakukan sesuatu, sepertinya dia sedang memeriksa sesuatu. Apa ya yang sedang dia cari?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Riku?" aku memasuki kelas.

"… Aku mencium bau kegelapan waktu pelajaran dimulai. Itu hanya sebentar, setelah itu aku tak menciumnya lagi sama sekali…"

"Benarkah? Apakah kegelapannya kuat?" aku mulai khawatir, apakah masih ada heartless di Destiny Island setelah aku menutup jalannya?

"Ya… tapi tak sekuat Xemnes." Dia menghela napas. "kurasa tak ada gunanya aku mencarinya jika sudah kehilangan jejak…"

"Hm… kalo begitu ayo kita ke kantin, Kairi menunggu kita disana."

"Ya…"

xXxXxXxXx

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, Riku berkata kalau dia tak mencium bau kegelapan lagi setelah makan siang. Aku harap kegelapannya itu musnah dan kita jadi tak perlu khawatir tentang nanti malam.

Seperti biasa aku dan Riku berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Kita hanya diam dan tak berbicara sama sekali. Aku berusaha mencari topic pembicaraan tetapi aku tidak menemukan topic yang menarik sama sekali…

"Sampai jumpa di festival nanti malam Sora." Dia berjalan menuju arah yang lain.

"Ya…" Kataku menghela napas. Hingga kini mengapa aku susah sekali menemukan topic untuk dibicarakan dengan Riku ya…

Aku masuk kerumah, aku lihat kue yang dipanggang ibu habis ludes tidak tersisa. "Aku pulang ibu!"

"Selamat datang sayang!" katanya dari arah dapur.

Aku berjalan kearah dapur. "Perlu bantuan?" ibu terlihat amat sibuk, dia sedang memanggang kue lagi.

"Ya sayang, kau datang disaat yang tepat! Bisakah kau mencampur adonat ini?" dia memberikannya ke aku.

"Kay…" aku mencampurnya seperti yang dia suruh. "kurasa kuemu benar-benar enak deh bu, munkin kau harus mencoba menjualnya saat natal…"

"Terima kasih sayang, mungkin sekali-kali aku harus mencoba menjualnya saat natal…" dia tersenyum ke aku.

"Kau harus mencobanya bu…" aku juga tersenyum. "kurasa ini sudah tercampur rata. Apakah kau masih membutukan bantuaanku? Seperti membeli gula atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku tak membutuhan bantuanmu lagi sayang, semuanya sudah selesai. Bukankah kau harus bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam? Kau hanya punya beberapa jam sebelum festivalnya di mulai." Ibuku mengingatkanku.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk nanti malam hanya memakai kostum dan membawa badanku menuju festival. Apakah kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi?"

"Ya, nah kau harus bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam. Karena hari ini hanya datang setahun sekali."

"Yah… baiklah…" aku menuju kamarku.

xXxXxXxXx

_Malampun tiba…_

Aku keluar dari rumahku dan menuju sekolah, festivalnya ada di sekolahku. Aku melihat semua orang memakai kostum yang seram-seram, seperti zombie, mummy, Dracula dan masih banyak lagi…

Sungguh susah mencari teman-temanku, akan tetapi aku bisa melihat Selphie dengan gampang. Karena dia memakai kostum lain dari pada yang lain, dia benar-benar memakai kostum peri seperti yang dia katakan. Sepertinya dia bersama Tidus dan Wakka. Mereka berdua benar-benar memakai kostum bajak laut seperti kata Selphie. Aku berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hey guys!" aku memanggil mereka.

"Hey Sora, kostum yang keren! Apakah itu gigi palsu?" Selphie melihat-lihat aku.

"ya, apakah kalian melihat Riku atau Kairi?"

"tidak." Mereka mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Hey Sora, maukah kamu pergi bersamaku ke wahana rumah hantu? Aku dengar tempat itu benar-benar gelap dan menakutkan!" Tidus berusaha menakut-nakutiku. "Selphie dan Wakka tak mau pergi kesana dan tidak asik pergi kesana sendirian…"

"Kay! Tempat itu pasti keren!" aku jadi semangat.

"Bagus! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Aku mengikuti Tidus menuju tempat itu, seperti yang dia katakan, tempat ini memang benar-benar gelap, tapi tak menakutkan buatku. Sepeertinya tempat ini cukup menakutkan untuk Tidus, dia benar-benar terkejut saat seseorang mencoba menakut-nakutinya. Aku mau ketawa saat dia ketakutan saat seseoraong menakut-nakutinya, tetapi aku mencoba menahannya. Tempat ini benar-benar gelap, akan tetapi tak seseram Halloween Town.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu sekaget itu Tidus, iu hanya hantu palsu, bukan sungguhan."

"Te…tetapi tetap amat menyeramkan bagiku! lagu backgroundnya juga membuatku tambah merinding…" dia memegang bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia gemetaran, aku merasakannya dari tangannya yang gemetaran. "K… kenapa kau tidak takut sama sekali Sora?"

"Yah… karna mereka memang tidaklah menyeramkan." Mereka tak seseram heartless…

"Arg!!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak, itu membuat kita terkejut. Tetapi aku tidaklah seterkejutnya Tidus…

"Aku hampir mendapatkan serangan jantung saat mendengar orang itu berteriak!!" dia berkata dengan perasaan marah dan takut.

"Tolong! Seseorang tolong aku!" seseorang meminta tolong dan kamipin berlari kearah orang yang meminta tolong.

"kenapa?" Tidus menanyakan orang yang meminta tolong.

"Temanku! Ada sesuatu yang memegangnya! Dia terluka karena sesuatu menyerangnya!" orang itu terlihat takut dan menangis.

Aku segera meninggakan dia dan Tidus. Aku melihat teman orang itu sedang dipegang sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang berkilau kuning dibelakang orang itu dan mendadak keybladeku muncul, hanya ada satu kata dalam pikiranku melihat keybladeku muncul sendiri…

"_Heartless!"_

Tampa ragu-ragu, I attacking that heartless. Heartlessnya menghindari seranganku dan melarikan diri. Tidus datang dan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi.

"aku tak tau…" aku berbohong. "aku melihat sesuatu melukainya dan aku menyerangnya, terus menghilang…"

"Oh…" sepertinya Tidus mempercayaiku.

"Hey Tidus, bisakah kamu tolong orang ini? Kurasa aku masih mau mengecek disini, mungkin sesuatu yang melukainya masih disekitar sini."

"yah… baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya Sora."

"Kay…" setelah mengatakannya, aku langsung meninggalkan orang yang terluka itu dan keserahkan kepada Tidus. Aku mengecek sekitar sini untuk memastikan apakah heartlessnya masih berkeliaran sekitar sini, tetapi setelah beberapa menit, aku tidak menemukannya. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari heartlessnya diluar, karena sepertinya heartlessnya sudah keluar dari tempat ini…

Beberapa menit aku habiskan untuk mencari heartless, tetapi masih belum juga menemukan heartlessnya. Kemana sebenarnya heartlessnya pergi? Aku mencari dan mencari heartlessnya, tetapi yang kutemukan tak ada…

"Sial…" aku benar-benar sebel, heartless itu menghancurkan hariku! Aku seharusnya bersenang-senang beberapa menit lalu, bukannya masalah! "kemana sih heartless itu pergi!?" kataku dengan nada marah.

Kenapa masih saja ada heartless di Destiny Island? Bukankah jalannya sudah tertutup. Dari manakah heartless itu datang? Ada yang tidak benar…

Mendadak aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, aku langsung berlari ke arah teriakan itu. Aku melihat heartless yang sama berusaha menyerang seseorang. Aku mencoba menghentikan heartlessnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendahuluiku menghentikan heartless itu. Dialah Riku yang menghentikan heartless itu. Heartlessnya menghindari serangannya dan heartlessnya melarikan diri lagi, aku heran kenapa heartless muncul satu? Mereka biasanya bermunculan banyak sekali dalam satu kelompok. Aku bergegas mengejar heartlessnya sebelum aku kehilangan jejak lagi, Riku juga mengejar heartlessnya juga.

"Kostum yang bagus Sora." Kata dia sambil melihat-lihat kostumku selagi kami mengejar heartless itu.

"Makasih…" aku melihat kostum yang dia pakai, kostumnya adalah werewolf. Dia memakai gigi palsu dan telinga anjing, kostumnya juga ada ekor! Itu benar-benar terlihat keren dan manis!

Heartlessnya berlari kearah kelas kami, setelah heartlessnya memasuki kelas, heartlessnya menghilang. Tetapi aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri dikelas, dia berdiri dekat jendela kelas. Sepertinya dia sedang melihat keluar, pasti dia melihat kearah festival.

"Aku mencium bau kegelapan di dirinya…"

"Benarkah? Apakah dia yang mengontrol heartlessnya?" aku melihat kearah orang itu.

"Mungkin…"

Aku memutuskan untuk mendekati orang itu, tetapi Riku tidak memperbolahkanku.

"Kalian berdua pasti senang setiap hari Halloween tiba. Aku amat cemburu." Orang itu menghadap ke kami dan menatap kami. "aku juga mau bersenang-senang di hari Halloween, tetapi orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku. Mereka mengunciku di dalam kamar selama satu bulan, mereka juga tak memberiku makan…" dia mulai menangis. "mereka melukaiku, mereka membiarkanku sendirian di kegelapan… aku amat takut, aku sendirian, dan menderita!"

Heartlessnya muncul dari bayangannya, heartless itu langsung menyerang kami. Kami langsung menghindari serangannya, aku berusaha menyerang balik tetapi heartless itu menghidar dengan gampang. Heartless bergerak dengan cepat, itu membuat kami sulit menyerang heartlessnya. Aku dan Riku memutuskan untuk menyerang heartlessnya bersama-sama, aku menyerang heartlessnya duluan. Heartlessnya menghidari seranganku dengan cara menghidar kearah kebelakang, tetapi sayang sekali heartlessnya tak menyadari bahwa Riku tepat dibelakang heartless itu. Riku memukul heartless itu, dengan satu pukulan heartless itu menghilang.

Kami melihat kearah orang itu, dia terlihat ketakutan melihat kita memusnahkan heartless itu. Dia terlihat gemetaran dan menangis…

"Ja… jangan mendekat!" dia teriak. Tetapi aku mendekatinya. "aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

Ketika aku benar-benar dekat dengannya, dia terlihat sangat takut padaku. "kau… pasti kesepian…" aku menyentuh wajahnya. "aku tau kau terluka, tetapi bukan berarti kau juga boleh menyakiti orang. Apakah kau tau bahwa melukai orang lain malah membuat hatimu tambah terluka…" kutatap matanya.

"A… apa yang kau tau soal perasaanku!" dia terlihat amat marah.

"Aku tau… karena aku juga pernah melukai seseorang juga. Aku mengingkari janjiku, dia amat marah terhadapku…" aku melihat kearah Riku. "tetapi dia memaafkanku karena aku juga memaafkannya setelah dia juga melukaiku." Riku tersenyum mendengarnya. "kau juga sama, aku memaafkan orang tuamu meski mereka menyakitimu, membuatmu menderita. Kau amat sayang sama orang tuamu dan kau hanya ingin mereka mengerti tentangmu…" aku menatapnya.

Air matanya mulai mengalir keluar dari matanya. "A…aku…" dia mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Katakanlah apa saja yang sudah kau tahan di hatimu." Aku memeluknya.

"aku hanya mau bersenang-senang layaknya anak-anak normal! Aku amat cemburu melihat mereka barmain dan aku tidak bisa! Mengapa orang tuaku tak mengertiin aku? mengapa…" dia menatapku.

"aku tak tau… hanya orang tuamulah yang bias menjawab pertanyaanmu." Aku memalingkan muka.

"… "dia terdiam.

Aku sadar bahwa orang ini adalah Nobody. Dari yang dia bilang, orang tuanya tak member dia makan selama satu bulan. Manusia tak dapat bertahan selama satu bulan tampa makan. Dia pasti sudah meninggal dan berubah menjadi heartless, keinginannya yang kuat membuat dia berubah menjadi Nobody…

Dia hanya mencoba bertahan hidup, bukan melukai seseorang. Tetapi sepertinya kegelapan telah mengontrolnya. Dia seperti Roxas, hanya ingin mencari tau alasan apakah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup.

"Apakah kau… mau menemui orang tuamu?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Orang tuaku… sudah mati. Aku… membunuh mereka" dia menatapku. "apakah aku… melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan?"

"…" dia membunuh orang tuanya sendiri... "sebenarnya membunuh itu tidak baik. Karena membunuh tak akan menghilangkan penderitaanmu, hanya akan membuatnya bertambah buruk. Kurasa aku tak bisa menyelasaikan masalahmu…"

"dia masih dapat berubah Sora." Aku menatap ke arah Riku. "dia masih memliki harapan."

"apakah aku punya harapan?" dia juga menatap kearah Riku.

"Ya, kau seperti aku, terperangkap di kegelapan. Tetapi kegelapan bisa menunjukanmu jalan keluarnya. Gunakanlah kekuatan kegelapan untuk hal yang baik, kegelapan tidaklah selalu kejam. Kamu hanya perlu mengontrol kekuatanmu. Itulah caranya untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih baik…"

Orang itu tersenyum. "benarkah?"

"Kau tau, kurasa masalahnya sudah terpecahkan…" aku juga ikut tersenyum. "Kau harusnya senang karena kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan normal layaknya orang normal. Meski berat, kau harus bisa mengontrol kekuatan kegelapanmu supaya tidak melukai orang lain. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang terlukakan? Janji?"

"Ya! Aku janji!" dia terlihat bahagia.

"Bagus! Ayo kita nikmati festivalnya!"

xXxXxXxXx

Orang itu amat menikmati festivalnya, aku tidak merasakan kesedihan di hatinya lagi. Aku sungguh senang dia bisa menjadi layaknya orang normal yang memiliki hati meski dia adalah Nobody. Kurasa kemarin dia hanya dikontrol sama kegelapan makanya menyuruh heartless menyerang seorang guru. Sehingga guru itupun salah paham karena mengira heartless itu adalah hantu. Sekarang meskipun kita memecahkan masalahnya, kami masih harus mengawasinya, mungkin kekuatan kegelapanya lepas kontrol lagi.

"Kau tau Riku…"

"Ya?" dia menatapku.

"Mungkin aku salah soal Nobody, maksudku mungkin mereka akan berubah seperti dia. Nobody memang mempunyai hati, hanya saja mereka mengunci rapat hati mereka…" aku melihat ke arah langit. "aku jadi meresa bersalah terhadap mereka…"

"Kurasa tak semua Nobody bisa berubah Sora, maksukku kayak Xemnes, jika kau masih membiarkan dia hidup, mungkin dia akan berusaha mendapakan Kingdom Heart lagi." Riku menghela napas.

"Hmm… kurasa kau benar. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, aku tak dapat mengubahnya, termaksud kau dan yang lain. Yah… mari kita memikirkan masa depan saja." Aku tersenyum.

"Ya…"

Riku memberikanku sebuah hadiah. Ini sedikit mengejukanku karena aku pikir aku tak mungkin akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah di hari halloween.

"Makasih, bolehkah aku membukannya sekarang?"

"Boleh…"

Aku membukanya. Didalamnya aku melihat sebuah buah berbentuk kayak sebuah bintang. "Buah Paopu?"aku menatap Riku.

"Happy Halloween Sora." Dan diapun menciumku!

xXxXxXxXx

**

* * *

Author Note: **Done! Happy Halloween guys!

**Me: **(Blussing seeing them kissing)**  
Sora:** Whoah! You see us Ventus!?**  
Me:** Of course you idiot! I'm the one who make the story, so I should watch you guys!**  
Riku:** Just ignore her Sora. (Kissing Sora again)**  
Me**: (Blussing again) Well, I should leave them. Please repiu ceritaku donk.


End file.
